Natsumi Uchiha
is one of the main supporting characters of Naruto: Kageki. She is a a jōnin level kunoichi from Kagegakure and one of the last known surviving members of the Uchiha clan. Natsumi is also one of the few Uchiha to ever awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, and its permanent version. Background One week before the events of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Natsumi's parents, Sakuyo and Ayana, were summoned to the office, and sent on a mission to spy on an unnamed village in the Land of Lightning. In reality, this mission was Hiruzen's way of making sure that the Uchiha would not be driven entirely to extinction by during the events of the . He kept the mission a secret from everyone, including and the . Natsumi's parents decided to bring her on the mission as it would have made them look less suspicious if they were carrying a child. Natsumi and her parents set out immediately after receiving the assignment, completely oblivious to the fact that they would never see again. The journey to the village in the Land of Lightning took four days to complete, and on their arrival, Natsumi's parents used a variant of the Transformation Technique to make them look like simple farm folk. That Transformation Technique was different to the original in that it would only be dispelled if the user wished it to; injury or fatigue were insufficient to make the technique dissipate. After spending three days gathering information, Natsumi's parents realized that there was nothing of great importance in the village, and prepared to return to Konoha. During the course of the mission, the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by Itachi Uchiha. When the family was returning to Konoha, an ANBU stopped them, saying that the Uchiha had been massacred and that the Third Hokage had made arrangements for them to live in Kagegakure. This news greatly affected Natsumi, to the point where she broke down in tears because she knew she would never see her friends or her village again. Soon afterwards, her irises turned red and took on the tomoe pattern on the Sharingan, with one tomoe in each eye. Natsumi's parents were astonished by this, that the pain of losing her clan was enough to make her awaken the feared dōjutsu of the Uchiha. With the realization that they could never return to Konoha, Natsumi's family set out for Kage. When the Uchiha trio arrived in Kage, they were immediately greeted by Hizari, the Third Kurakage, who was accompanied by several high-ranking shinobi. He heartily welcomed them to the village, and expressed his condolences at the murder of the Uchiha clan. Hizari then showed Natsumi and her parents the house in which they would be staying, and told them that Natsumi could enrol in Kage's Ninja Academy when she was ready. With that, Hizari departed in a puff of smoke. During her earlier years in Kage's Ninja Academy, Natsumi was frequently teased by other kids due to her shy, timid personality. She soon met Haruka Sakumi, and the two became best friends. Not long after, Haruka began to develop a crush on Kenji, but was dismayed to learn that he was infatuated with Natsumi. Natsumi, however, was attracted to Daisuke. Haruka came to resent Natsumi due to the fact that Kenji liked her, and she ended their friendship. This was the start of bitter relations Natsumi and Haruka. Personality When Natsumi first entered Kagegakure's Ninja Academy, she was shy, timid, and emotionally withdrawn, due to the loss of her clan. This made her the target of frequent bullying by the other students. After meeting Haruka, she becomes more outgoing, friendly and cheerful. Natsumi, after befriending Haruka, begin to take great pride in her appearance, often competing with Haruka to see who was the prettier of the two. While usually good-natured, Natsumi has shown a ruthless and uncaring side, especially to her opponents. This is due to the pain she felt when she found out the Uchiha Clan had been massacred. This trait is displayed in her Tsukuyomi genjutsu, which she uses to make her opponents see images of all the people they love being slaughtered. Appearance Natsumi has black hair, onyx eyes and fair skin. When she first joined Kage, Natsumi wore a small black shirt over a fishnet shirt, and white pants. She also wore a black sash with the Uchiha crest on it. She wears a blue forehead protector in the normal fashion. She would often have a timid, scared look on her face during her days in the academy, which resulted in frequent taunting by the other students. After being promoted to Genin, Natsumi's appearance and outfit underwent modification. She grew her hair to a much longer length, so that it reached down to her waist and her bangs reached down to beneath her breasts. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless black jacket with a blue top portion, under which she wears a fishnet shirt. Natsumi wore a short, tight black pants over fishnet shorts, as well as blue boots. She also wore matching-colored fingerless gloves. In Part II, Natsumi, now a Jōnin, has blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair has grown longer and is tied in a ponytail fashion. Long bangs frame the side of her face. She dons a new attire consisting of a red shirt with a black top portion, and black pants. On the back of her shirt is the stylized kanji for "fire" (火, Hi). The cloth portion of her forehead protector is now red in color. When not on a mission, Natsumi wears a black sleeveless shirt, along with tight white shorts. Abilities Natsumi has been stated by several characters to have formidable prowess as a kunoichi. She was able to defeat several ninja during the Chūnin Exams with ease, a testament to this. By Part II, Natsumi has become powerful enough to fend off ninja such as Satsui by herself, and even defeat the latter. Despite her team-mates being present for their battle, Azuka has said on more than one occasion that Natsumi was capable of defeating Satsui single-handedly. Taijutsu Although not her favored area of combat, Natsumi has shown herself to be skilled in taijutsu, first showcased when, in her match with Haruka Sakumi, she was able to hold her own against the latter, despite Haruka's immense strength and taijutsu prowess. Ninjutsu Shurikenjutsu As a member of the Uchiha clan, Natsumi is well-versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken as well as wire strings. At the start of the series, she could use techniques like Shadow Shuriken Technique in which she could hide one shuriken in the shadow of another and the Manipulated Shuriken Technique, which allows her to control the path of giant shurikens. Due to her Sharingan, she can use an advanced version of the former, the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades. Nature Transformation As a member of the Uchiha clan, Natsumi specializes in Fire Release techniques. She mastered a wide variety of fire techniques at an early age. After awakening her Mangekyō Sharingan, she learns to use the Amaterasu, and later, the Blaze Release. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Natsumi possesses the Sharingan, the clan's kekkei genkai. She first developed it at age 7, when she heard about the Uchiha Clan Massacre, with one tomoe in each eye. The dojutsū granted her all the basic abilities that the Sharingan had to offer such as predicting and movements. Mangekyō Sharingan Natsumi develops her Mangekyō Sharingan during the time-skip by unknown means. Customary of the dōjutsu, Natsumi's Mangekyō Sharingan damaged her eyesight every time she used it, making it a last resort for her. The first technique that Natsumi could use with her Mangekyō Sharingan was Amaterasu. She can cause her opponent to burn in the unquenchable black flames. Natsumi's second Mangekyō ability is her Susanoo. Like most Uchiha, she manifested it single parts at a time. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan When Natsumi was attacked by Hitano Uchiha, the latter attempted to take her eyes in order to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Natsumi, however, managed to defeat him, and had Hitano's eyes transplanted into her. This gave her the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Following the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Natsumi can clearly see in pitch-black darkness. Intelligence Natsumi has displayed a high degree of intelligence from a young age. She was able to learn various Fire Release ninjutsu easily, a testament to this. Likewise, she was able to outwit older and more experienced shinobi such as Hitano Uchiha. Natsumi's intelligence is further displayed in her genjutsu; she is able to divine an opponent's worst fears by observing their behavior, and recreates them using her Tsukuyomi. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Kage Arc Daisuke's Defection Arc Part II Gatsui Rescue Arc Daisuke and Ren Arc Hisao and Yū Arc Daisuke Pursuit Arc Invasion of Mageta Arc Satsui's Blood Feud Arc Shinobi World War Arc Datenshi War Arc Trivia *Natsumi (夏美) means "summer beauty" *Natsumi's Mangekyō Sharingan was designed by zjohn4 and uploaded by Princeharris1993 Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Category:Naruto: Kageki